Keeping Hope
by Fantasyfan4ever
Summary: Oneshot taking place during the chapter The Prince's Tale in Deathly Hallows. Ron comforts Hermione as they mourn the recent disasters.


**A/N Hey there! I decided to do an one-shot on Ron and Hermione in ****Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows****. It takes place during the chapter The Prince's Tale when Harry goes into the pensieve to see Snape's memories. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to the books. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. **

* * *

As Hermione and Ron walk through the Great Hall towards the Weasley family, they only focused on one thing. The recent battle, Voldemort's warning to Harry, Snape' death, all of those fresh memories vanished from the teens' minds. Grief, anger, and guilt overwhelm the young couple as they forcefully faced the fact that Lupin, Tonks, Fred, and so many others are dead. Hermione hugs Ginny and whispers comforting words to the younger girl. Ron joins Fleur, Bill, and Percy; Percy glances at his youngest brother and put his arm around his shoulder.

Ron's eyes lay on Hermione who lets go of Ginny and goes to talk to each Weasley separately. As she embraces his mother, he believes she has always been apart of the family ever since they became friends. He leaves Percy and embraces his parents. He suddenly feels like a child again. He gazes at George who leans towards his twin with a doleful expression. Ron also leans down and claps his dead brother's hand. "Fred, why did you have to leave us, mate?" Ron whispers, "we were supposed to fight together!" His eyes water, and immediately, the tears are released. George hugs his youngest brother with his arm in comfort, but he remains silent. Ron glances at the corpses next to Fred's. _I can't believe Tonks and Lupin are gone. They just became parents; how could they die now?_

Hermione watches as George and Ron silently comfort each other. She looks at the bodies before her with a tranquil face, but inside, her heat is weeping. _They all fought so bravely! They never deserved to die so young!_ Sniffling, she turns away and walks around the Great Hall meeting with other people. After awhile, she leaves the Great Hall.

Ron finally gets up and notices Hermione's absence. Out of the corner of his eye, he detects a figure leaving the Great Hall. He hugs each of his family members before following his true love. He looks around and finds Hermione sitting against the wall by the staircase. She has her head down on her arms while she quietly weeps. His heart aching at the sight, he rapidly walks towards her and sits besides her. Putting his arms around the trembling girl, he begins to stroke her hair. "Hermione, why are you out here by yourself? You shouldn't be by yourself in this condition ."

She raises her head, and with a quivering voice, she replies, "Oh Ron! I can't stand all this tragedy!! Fred, Tonks, Lupin, and the others who are dead, Voldemort coming, Snape's death! What's going to happen now? Will we be able to win? Oh, it's so frustrating!" She begins to cry again. Ron raises her chin with his hand. "There, there. Don't forget I'm here to help you. I know how you feel, but you have to keep your hopes up. Harry needs us. If we all stick together, we can overcome any obstacle. I'll be by your side every moment of the battle." Before Hermione could respond, Ron softly puts his lips besides her. Hermione deepens the kiss with pleasure, and they clung to each other tighter. After a minute, Hermione breaks the kiss and smiles at Ron. "Ron, you're right. We can defeat the enemy with the right planning. But most of all, our determination and strength can win us the war. Thanks for knocking some sense into me." Ron smiles back at her and helps her get up. "Any time Hermione. Come on, let's go back to the others." Putting his hand around her waist, both teens stroll back to the Great Hall. Even though times are sorrowful and desperate, they carry the two factors which can defeat the Dark Lord and his minions, hope and love.

**

* * *

**

**A/N Well, I did the best. I'm not so much into fluffiness, but I really wanted to share my idea of what Hermione and Ron were up to while Harry was in the pensieve. Be free to review!**


End file.
